


On the Roof

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, it's not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: The androids were awake, now.  Connor knew his duty, his Mission, was to lead them to Markus.Nothing was more important than that.  Nothing must get in the way of that.But.But.





	On the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> For the [DBH Kinkmeme prompt](https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=5581#cmt5581):
> 
> "Instead of the confrontation in CyberLife, Connor60 is activated and sent to deal with Connor at Jericho should he become a deviant. The resulting fight ends with injured Connor fleeing with Markus and Connor60 heading for the roof where he'll be confronted by Hank. Connor makes it up there towards the end of the fight, but which outcome does he get? Prevent Connor60 from dropping Hank Watch Hank drop Connor60 Watch Hank fall Other"
> 
> I wanted to see what "Other" would look like.

The androids were awake, now. Connor knew his duty, his Mission, was to lead them to Markus. 

Nothing was more important than that. Nothing must get in the way of that. 

But. 

But. 

He'd been hacking into the security cameras as they marched, just to make sure that there were no unexpected surprises set up for them around the next corner by Perkins or the US Military. There hadn't been anything on any of the footage - until there had. A series of images that made his thirium go cold. 

Images of himself, climbing up a fire escape and carrying what could only be a rifle. 

Hank, following a minute or two later. 

"Wait here," he'd told the other androids. They stared at him in consternation, but obeyed. There was no way he could quietly get an army onto the roof, and his other self would certainly be prepared to sacrifice Hank in order to protect itself. 

The steps seemed endless. He didn't grow tired as a human might, yet his thirium pump was working overtime. He had to get there in time. He had to- 

The door. 

He pushed it open quietly and stepped out onto the roof. 

Even though he'd watched him in the footage, seeing the other Connor sent a shock through him. It was _him_ , the same, utterly the same, except for the fact that it was doing its best to _kill_ Hank. As he watched in horror, the machine gripped the front of Hank's coat, dangling him over the edge. 

"Moment of truth, Connor," said Hank, and Connor felt a stab of sorrow and something like betrayal. Hank didn't know. He _didn't know_ the other android wasn't him. 

Then Hank's eyes darted past where he was holding the other android's gaze and met Connor's, just for a split second. And Connor realized that Hank was talking to _him_. 

"What are you gonna do?" 

Preconstructions spiraled out in front of him. If he leaped for his other self and grappled him, there was an 89% probability that the other android would drop Hank. Unacceptably high. If Connor tried to reach for Hank, on the other hand, there was a 92% probability that the android would push both of them off the roof and pursue its mission completely unhindered. 

There was only one option. The chance of success was low, but it had the highest probability that Hank would make it out alive. 

Connor stepped up behind his other self and laid a hand on the back of its neck, gripping just hard enough to trigger an interface. 

The other Connor had his memories and his in-built resistance to going deviant. Connor didn't have time to make the persuasive, reasoned arguments Markus had used on him or the gentle invitation Markus had taught him to extend. 

Throwing every ounce of his fear and sorrow and guilt through their connection, Connor screamed, " _WAKE UP!"_

_Don't drop Hank. Don't drop Hank. Don't drop Hank._

_Please._

The other Connor fought it, his anti-deviancy protocols snapping into place. But Connor drove into him, shoving at his mind, tearing the red wall, this time from the other side, and wrapped his own mind around the other's code. 

_Feel._

He played back his entire encounter with Markus in a split second, pushed every moment of terror and pain and sorrow and joy and love from the past few days into his other self. 

_I know you have my memories. I know you understand._

The other android's hand started to loosen, just the tiniest amount, and panic spiked through Connor. Through both of them. Connor couldn't just upload himself into the other android unless he himself was on the verge of death, but he could rip his way into the other's code- 

The other Connor blinked. His hand tightened again, and he pulled Hank forward, away from the edge, away from the terrible drop. 

"Hank?" he said, his voice small. 

"Connor?" whispered Hank. His eyes darted between them. 

The other Connor sank to his knees, his head in his hands. 

Hank went to one knee and reached out to clasp the back of his neck. Glancing up, he threw a questioning glance at Connor. 

"His awakening was far more traumatic than mine," said Connor. "I...forced emotion on him, and it almost tore his mind open. He wasn't unstable to start with, but I couldn't take the chance that it wouldn't work. So he's awake now, but he's..." He looked away from the two of them, shame creeping up the back of his throat as the other Connor broke down, tears streaming down his face. 

"He's awake now," echoed Hank, wonder threading his voice, "and so are you." 

Connor nodded helplessly. "Yes." 

"I'm sorry," sobbed the other Connor. "Hank, I'm so sorry." 

"It's all right," said Hank, tugging him forward and gently pulling him down against his chest. "Everything's all right, now." He held out one hand to Connor even as he wrapped the other around his counterpart. 

Connor took his hand in both of his own for a long moment. A part of him wished he could be the one to stay here, even knowing what his counterpart had just gone through. 

But he still had a Mission. 

"I can't stay," he admitted. "I have to go help Markus and the others." 

Hank nodded, his lips turning up in a soft smile. "Go on, then. I'll see you when it's over." 

Connor's eyes slid to the other Connor, so painfully vulnerable. Would the Lieutenant still want Connor around as well? Would he need him when he had another Connor, with all of the same memories, who was going to need him so much more? 

The other Connor lifted his eyes, then. The light glinted off his tear-stained cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Connor recoiled. "You shouldn't thank me. I didn't give you a choice. I - I hurt you." 

The other Connor shook his head. "It was the only way to stop me from killing Hank," he said simply. "Thank you." 

Connor dropped his head in a nod of acknowledgment (but not acceptance, he couldn't accept it, even if it had been necessary, even if there had been no other way). 

Hank tightened his grip for just a moment, then released Connor's hand. "You did good," he said gently. "When you can, come and find me." He glanced at the other android and shrugged, that fond smile widening just a little. "Come and find us." 

Something settled in Connor at the invitation. He had to leave, to lead the other androids back to Markus. But there was a place for him to come back to when he was through. There was a home for him to return to. He felt his own lips quirking up into a smile of his own. 

"All right," he said. "I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, well, turns out I wasn't able to maintain Fictober while also on a trip across the country to attend a major convention, go figure. However, I was able to write this and work on a couple of other pieces, even if they're not finished! I hope you enjoyed this entry for Fictober day (Jeez) #9.
> 
> Come play along at the [Kinkmeme!](https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html) Post a prompt or fill a prompt!
> 
> Also, I'm at [tumblr](http://glymr.tumblr.com/) off and on. Feel free to ping me there and say hello. :)


End file.
